If I Ruled The World
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: I've travelled the world, meeting friends as I go. But now, me and my three friends are taking over the Music Industry. One Country at a time. OC Contest CLOSED. Chapter 3 is the longest i've written EVER!
1. OC Form

**Hola! Okay, I am writing a new story, but I need characters!**

**So, here's the (full) summary so far:**

_**" I was born in Melbourne, Australia. At six months, I moved to Auckland, New Zealand. Then we moved to London, England. Then Paris, France. Then Valencia, Spain. Then down to Cairo, Egypt. Then we moved to Honolulu, Hawaii. Then we moved to New York. Now I'm here in L.A. with my two sisters and three best friends...in our hope to get to the top of the music industry..."**_

**Okay, so here are the details.**

**1. You can't have James. He's MINE in this story.**

**2. There will be five entries open for Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katie Knight's BFF (my OC's younger sister), and the guardian (my OC's older sister). They will all be girls.**

**3. All characters need to come from one of the places mentioned in the summary.**

**And here's the form:**

-Basic-

Name:

Nickname(s): (If It's something random, please state why)

Birthday:

Love interest:

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body:

Other?:

-personality-

General description:

Around friends:

Around enemies:

When meeting someone:

When upset:

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie:

Book:

TV show:

Music artists:

Songs:

Food:

Drink:

Ice cream flavor:

Pizza type:

Weather:

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore)  
>Anything?:<br>Formal:  
>Casual:<br>School:  
>Work:<br>Date:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Life goal/ dreams:

Fears:

Family/friends/pets they live with:

**My OC will be coming soon...**

**Until next time...**

**KSiM**


	2. My OC

**Told y'all I'd have my character up here!**

**Okay, so here she is! BTW, if I need to put in another character, I'll put in (Carlos) (Logan) (Kendall) (KBFF) (Guardian) OK?**

**Here she is :**

-Basic-

Name: Menta Rianna Spicer (and no, it isn't Rihanna, it is Rianna)

Nickname(s): Ri, Minty, Spice, Mental Menta (by bullies)

Birthday: February 18 1994

Love interest: James Diamond

-Appearance-

Hair: Dark-Chocolate colored hair that goes to her mid-back. Shorter bangs at the front and on the sides of her face.

Eyes: Bright, vibrant blue

Skin: Light Olive color, with HEAPS of freckles across her nose and cheeks

Body: slight hourglass figure, about 5'7"

Other?: Always wears a beanie (doesn't have to be woolen), and keeps a pair of Ray-Bans on her at all time.

-personality-

General description: Brave - She isn't afraid to put up a fight to save the people she loves. Kind - She easily warms up to people, and has lots of friends around the world. Loud - And proud! She likes travelling with her older sister (who is a wildlife photographer), and is always found smiling and shouting

Around friends: Funny - she has a good sense of humor. Giggly - Once you get her laughing, she won't stop.

Around enemies: Evil - She won't do anything until she gets people to stop picking on her and her friends. Rude - She always tells them to 'piss off' until a fight starts.

When meeting someone: Gracious - she remembers her manners, and isn't too bad with meeting people.

When upset: Quiet - she'll stay low, avoid people, and most likely lock herself in her room for over two weeks.

-favorites-

PLEASE STATE WHY!

Movie: The Incredibles, because she thinks it is just a hilarious movie.

Book: End of The Alphabet by Fleur Beale, because she can relate to the main character Ruby.

TV show: Bubble Guppies, because she doesn't care if it is a 'Kid's Show' she still thinks it's funny.

Music artists: Rihanna, Selena Gomez and the Scene, Taylor Swift

Songs: Love You Like a Love Song by SGatS, Who Says by SgatS, Mine by TS

Food: White Chocolate Gelato because it was the very first thing she tried in Italy, and she loved it!

Drink: Vanilla flavored milk because it can be really sweet

Ice cream flavor: White Chocolate Gelato because it has a nice range of textures and flavors

Pizza type: White Margherita, which is a pizza with no pizza sauce, and cheese, tomato, and herbs on it. This is because she loves tomato, but HATES tomato paste

Weather: Sun, because she loves swimming, and Snow, because she used to ice-skate.

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore)  
>Anything?: Always wears a beanie, and keeps a pair of Ray-Bans<br>Formal (as in Red Carpet): .com/cgi/set?id=35604883  
>Casual: .comcgi/set?id=35603503  
>School: .comspanish_mint/set?id=35603872  
>Date: .comcgi/set?id=35604778  
>Work: .comcgi/set?id=35604421

Hobbies: movie-making, pranking (BTR)

Talents: directing, swimming, singing

Life goal/ dreams: To become a famous singer/movie director

Fears: Drowning, Sharks (she was in a shark attack when she was little)

Family/friends/pets they live with: (Carlos), (Logan), (Kendall), (KBFF), (Guardian), pet budie named Rio

**OK, so here's my OC! Hope yours goes OK! :D**


	3. WINNERS!

**Hola! I have now got my characters!**

**Oh, sorry if you don't get in, but I will find some way to include your character in my story. **

**OK, imagine I'm flipping a coin! (to see who goes first)**

**Ok, it will be guardian first...**

**Then Logan...**

**Then Carlos...**

**Then Kendall...**

**Then Katie's friend... (she'll be almost 12)**

**Okay...**

**Now...the winner for the role of the Guardian is...**_Kira Lea Spicer_**! She was submitted by **_FuchsiaEclipse_**! **

**Here's her OC Form!:**

Name: Kira Lea Spicer

Nickname(s):

Birthday: October 14 1991

Love interest: She's the Guardian so NONE!

-Appearance-

Hair: Dark-Chocolate colored hair in a sort pixie hair cut.

Eyes: Dark Blue

Skin: Olive

Body: 5'8" and hour glass

Other?: Loves hats

-personality-

General description: She's always serious, but is truly caring. Motherly type of sister and really strict if needs to be

Around friends: she has a good sense of humor, and loves to joke around with them

Around enemies: Flips them the bird, and causes a lot of fights

When meeting someone: Friendly, and always trys to learn more about them

When upset:

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie: The Incredibles, reminders her of wanting to be a kid again and when you love super powers

Book: Harry Potter, really interesting series

TV show: Bubble Guppies, keep it a secret but she thinks it funny, and loves the fact her sister likes it too.

Music artists: Rihanna, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift

Songs: Firework KP, Last Friday Night KP, Your not Sorry TS

Food: Chocolate Gelato because its amazing

Drink: Strawberry smoothie

Ice cream flavor: Chocolate, who doesn't love choclate

Pizza type: White Margherita, which is a pizza with no pizza sauce, and cheese, tomato, and herbs on it. This is because she loves tomato, but HATES tomato paste

Weather: Sunny, doesn't ruin anybodies day

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore)

Anything?: Loves wearing hats

Formal: .com/cgi/set?id=35841892

Casual: .com/skull_fab/set?id=34495496

School: .com/yellow/set?id=34520799

Work: .com/flower_power/set?id=34480978

Date: .com/cgi/set?id=35842010

Hobbies: Acting, trying to be nice to her sister and friends, get a date for once

Talents: acting, fashion designing, singing

Life goal/ dreams: be a Fashion Designer

Fears: Drowning, Sharks, Her sister getting hurt

Family/friends/pets they live with: (Carlos), (Logan), (Kendall), (KBFF), Menta

**Now For Logan's character! drumroll please! *drumroll* I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Iyiyi... Anyway... the winner for Logan's character is... **_Sophia Roy Carson _**submitted by ** _Logan Henderson Is Mine_**! **

**Here's her OC Form:**

Name:Sophia Roy Carson

Nickname(s): (If It's something random, please state why) Sophie, Roy, Carson

Birthday:March 2, 1994

Love interest:Carlos (But you can change)

-Appearance-

Hair:Long Dark Brown hair that goes a few inches below her shoulder with grown out bangs and she has black and white extensions

Eyes:Really Dark Brown with hints of blue in them

Skin:Tan Skin Tone

Body:Hourglass Figure and a two pack she weighs 116 pounds

Other?:Tends to wear sunglasses and either rope or rubber bracelets

-personality-

General description:Sophia is very hyper and fun to be around. She's funny and loves to have fun. She's very brave and strong and always sticks up for everyone. She's not the brightest but she has a lot of street smarts. She is very sesitive though and though she appears to be unaffected by words later on she'll think about them and cries about it. She's very loyal.

Around friends:Around friends she isn't afraid to be herself. She's loud and talkative and will just have tons of fun to make people laugh, especially making people laugh with Menta

Around enemies:Around enemies she tends to be annoying just to get on their nerves. But when they come up against her she closes all doors to get inside her head and figure out her emotions and she defends herself and others against them.

When meeting someone:When she's meeting someone she's overly polite and she acts like their very delicate. She lets them make the first move so she can see what they're like and how she should act. She's very observant.

When upset:When she upset she'll just start to cry. She'll most likely run away and hide where no one can find her and waits for someone to find her because then she knows they care enough to find her.

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie:Grown Ups because it's really funny and she likes to quote what they say and even though she's seen it multiple times it makes her laugh every time.

Book:The Outsiders because she admires about how tough and strong Ponyboy is to get through everything that is wrong in his life and it makes her feel good about herself

TV show:Glee because she can sort of relate to being out there and outcasted kind of because while she's very friendly she only has a few friends and a lot of people treat her poorly with little to no respect.

Music artists:MCR, Adam Ant, The Beatles, The Who, Simple Plan, Green Day, The Clash, The Rolling Stones, Black Veil Brides, Nirvana, Kiss, ETC

Songs:Shut Up, Untitled, Perfect by Simple Plan, I Fought The Law by the Clash, Teenagers and Mama by MCR, American Idiot by Green Day, Baba O'Riley by The Who

Food:Bacon Cheese Burgers because she loves cheese burgers and she loves bacon

Drink:Chocolate Milk Shakes because they are like a dinner drink and a dessert at the same time

Ice cream flavor:Chocolate because she is a chocoholic

Pizza type:With Peperoni and Sausage and extra cheese because she loves meat and cheese a lot.

Weather:Rain because it's fun to dance around it and splash people, and cold and snow cause she loves snow boarding and hockey but she also figure skates, and cool weather because it's nice to skate board in

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore)

Anything?:Sun Glasses and Flat Brim Hats

Formal (As in Red Carpet).com/cgi/set?id=35614032

Casual: .com/cgi/set?id=35614711

School: .com/cgi/set?id=35615140

Work: .com/cgi/set?id=35615542

Date: .com/cgi/set?id=35616005

Hobbies:Hockey, Skate Boarding, Snow Boarding, Stunts, Pranks, Playing Drums, Playing Guitar, Writing Songs, Pranks

Talents:Sports, playing instruments, dancing

Life goal/ dreams:To Be in A famous band or be a dancer

Fears:Death, anything that causes death, windows at night, losing those close to her

Family/friends/pets they live with:Her Mom:Helen and Her Dad:Andre but they don't pay attention to their kids cause they're too busy with work but they don't mind because that means they can get away with a lot of stuff and stay up late etc. Older brother by one year:Thomas Dog:Golden Retriever names Kenny

**Now for Carlos! This category had the most entries! Anyways, The character who has won his heart is... **_Catasha Natalie Cosgrove_**! She was submitted my an anonymous reviewer named **_XDon'tFightTheWafflesX_**!**

**Her OC Form:**

Name: Catasha Natalie Cosgrove

NickName(s): Cat, Nat, Tasha, KittyCat.

Love Interest: Carlos Garcia

- Appearance -

Hair: Straight, light brown hair with golden side swept bangs on the right.

Eyes: Hazel that gets darker in the middle.

Skin: Fairly tan.

Body: Hourglass figure, narrow feet, strong immune system.

Other: Small birthmark on her neck.

- Personality -

General Description: Positive and kind, tries to see the good in everyone. Doesn't like losing, and being bullied will make her want to hit someone; loves to help people, is very impatient and adores puppies. A small fan of hockey, but doesn't want to play.

Around Friends: Enthusiastic, nothing would seem to bother her, happily observes conversations she isn't part of.

Enemies: Tries to make amends, but if a serious enemy, throws lame insults at them.

When Meeting Someone: Friendly, charismatic and a good listener, tries best to make new friends.

When upset: Pouts about not saying a thing,

Favourite, Movie: Spirited Away, she loves renunions between family and friends, and is a fan of supernatural stories.

Book: Harry Potter series, she's a fan of supernatural!

TV Show: ICarly, the wierdness is super funny.

Music Artists: Taylor Swift, Jennette Mcurdy - Loves country music. Fall Out Boy, BTR - Catchy music.

Songs:Rolling in the deep- Catchy tune, Love the way you lie- Fun to sing along to, Famous- BTR- Makes her happy when she's down.

Food/Drink/IceCreamFlavour:Sateé'd Chicken, often chewy/Lemonade, refreshing/Chocolate, well, it's chocolate.

Pizza Type: Pepperoni, cheese stuffed crust- Chewy, meaty, awesome!

Weather: Sunny, represents happiness, and makes a great beach day.

- Clothing Style -

Formal: A glittery mini-halter-dress. High heeled sandals.

Casual: halter-necks or t-shirts, jean shorts or jeans, converse or cowboy boots.

School: A little warmer than she usually wears and a bit more sensible.

Work: Plaid collard shirt and a pleated skirt.

Date: Anything she would wear any other day, depending on the date.

Hobbies: Drawing, guitar, tennis.

Talents: Singing and acting.

Life Goal: To become as great an actress as possible, or to become a proffesional tennis player.

Fear: To be kept apart from her family, and to become a depressed person.

Family/Friends/Pets at home: Cat has a father(Steven, 41) and younger brother(Jake, 12) at her home in New York. She had 3 best friends there named Zoe(16), Will(17), and Josie(16). At home she also has a 5 yr old german sheperd named Hitomi.

Catasha was born 1st of May, 1994. Born and raised in New York until age 16 when she was discovered as an actress/singer and sent to LA with her 20 yr old brother Dylan as her guardian. You may do what you want with Dylan's personality, like make him overprotective, or an annoying brother, I don't mind. :)

**And Kendall's character... **_Isabella Alyssa Morales_** submitted by **_BellaRosa17_**!**

**Her OC form:**

Name: Isabella Alyssa Morales

Nickname(s): Belle, Lyssa, Moral Izzy(by enemies)

Birthday: October 31 1994

Love interest: Logan Mitchell (or Kendall Knight)

-Appearance-

Hair: Medium length dark brown hair that stops two inches past her shoulder.

Eyes: Hazel, with grey iris.

Skin: Light brown color

Body: Lean, sleander figure, stand at 5'6"

Other?: She wears a charm bracelet on her wrist all the time (the drama faces, dance shoes, best friend charm, things like that) and her father's dog tags.

-personality-

General description: Stubborn- She is as fiesty as they come, and stubborn as a mule. Outgoing- She loves meeting new people and making friends everywhere she goes. Loyal- She's the most loyal person to have in your court and if you mess with her friends she'll cause some mischief to make you stop harrassing her friends. Witty- She has a quick wit and loves to see when people are shocked by something she does.

Around friends: Random- She's spontaneous, likes to shock her friends with something new and she's all for trying new things.

Around enemies: Nice- Surprisingly, she likes to anger those who she doesn't like, she becomes super nice to them and it drives them insane.

When meeting someone: Polite- She's proper and shows her manners and is polite to a degree.

When upset: To be Avoided- She'll glare, snap at anyone who says anything to her. She should be avoided when she's upset because she is like a storm when she's upset.

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie: Step Up 2: The Streets, its a mix of both things she loves to do act and dance and she loves hip hop dancing.

Book: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling because it always allows me to feel a part of the story each time I read it.

TV show: Wizards of Waverly Place because I love wizards and its a fun kid show.

Music artists: Jessie J, Spice Girls, Bon Jovi

Songs: Who You Are by Jessie J, Too Much by Spice Girls.

Food: Fetticini Alfredo from her trip to Italy, it was the most amazing thing she ever had.

Drink: Strawberry Lemonade because she loves strawberries and lemonade, its the best of both worlds.

Ice cream flavor: Vanilla with whipped cream and sprinkles even though it seems simple it taste devine!

Pizza type: Pinapple, which is just cheese, sauce, and pinapples because its pizza but the pinapple makes it sweet and tangy.

Weather: Thunderstorms because she loves watching the chaotic rain and thunder create a dance rhythm.

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore)

Anything?: She always wears her charm bracelet with her and her father's dog tags. She always has an extra bag filled with yoga pants, converse shoes, and a tank top in case she wants to go to a dance studio.

Formal: .com/pll_theres_no_place_like/set?id=20419698

Casual: .com/cgi/set?id=33108896

School: .com/school_outfit/set?id=35322165

Work: .com/cgi/set?id=33545603

Date: .com/jj_love/set?id=16596451

Hobbies: taking dance classes, swimming, doing improv randomly, running.

Talents: Dancing, Acting, and she can sing.

Life goal/ dreams: To become a famous actress/dancer

Fears: Clowns and Snakes

Family/friends/pets they live with:

Dad- Victor Morales

**And last, but certainly not least... Katherine Claire Knight's best friend... a.k.a. Menta and Kira's little sister... **_Faye Michelle Anderson _**submitted by **_red white and beautiful_

**Her OC Form:**

-Basic-

Name: Faye Michelle Anderson

Nickname(s): (If It's something random, please state why) Mitchie sometimes, because of her middle name.

Birthday: 16th november 1994

Love interest: Carlos

-Appearance-

Hair: Dark brown hair, long, goes to middle of torso, middle of back, mostly has it curly, windswept side fringe, sometimes straight and in different styles.

Eyes: Blue, lighter on the inside and dark blue around the rims.

Skin: light olive coloured, heart shaped face

Body: slim & curvy

Other?: she has a dimple in her right cheek, and a tattoo that says 'just breathe' in small cursive black writing on her write wrist, has mild ADHD.

-personality-

General description: Faye is fun and bubbly, always quite hyper and willing to do anything for friends, she loves most things and tries to see the good in everyone, she hates being mad at people and can't hold a grudge, she likes to smile and do stuff that could be considered slightly dangerous, she really loves energy drinks, she's kinda smart but has some dumb moments. It takes a lot to make her focus on one thing, she's very easilly distracted, and sometimes childish, likes kittens and unicorns and puppies.

Around friends: Happy, funny, friendly, sweet, kind, and hyper.

Around enemies: A bit sarcastic, witty, unwilling to talk to them.

When meeting someone: A bit over-sweet until she knows the person better, a bit figety.

When upset: She likes to ignore people, but mostly tries to cover it up, not always that well, but she tries, she's not normally as bubbly or happy and she gets restless.

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie: The Harry Potter series because she really likes the Ron/Hermione romance and the way it is never boring.

Book: Harry Potter for the same reason, and Here Lies Bridget because she likes how Bridget makes it up to her friends, and she likes the fantasy of it, and how she turns out good in the end.

TV show: Glee, because she finds it funny, cute and she loves music, and Kurt and Blaine.

Music artists: Big Time Rush because they're "Totally Hot" and good singers, Taylor Swift because she sings about whats real and not fake stuff, drugs and sex.

Songs: Halfway there, because it's a song about doing well and she likes the meaning behind it, most things by Taylor swift because they're real.

Food: Red Velvet cupcakes and cookies because they're really nice and Apples and Strawberries because Strawberries are sweet.

Drink: Fanta, Strawberry milkshakes and energy drinks, because fizzy drinks get her hyper, so do energy drinks, which never make her tired, and Milkshakes because they're like strawberries in drink form.

Ice cream flavor: Phish Food ben & Jerries because she likes the little fishies.

Pizza type: Plain ham and extra motzerella because she's not that fussy.

Weather: Sunny, because she thinks the sun is pretty, and snow so she can play in it.

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore) .com/

Anything?: (Anything you see on my polyvore, really) .com/cgi/set?id=34775940

Formal: .com/cgi/set?id=35565643

Casual: (Anything you see on polyvore)

School: I don't know if its uniform, i can make a uniform one if you want, if not, anything. (School bag: /asos_floral_canvas_backpack/thing?id=33687968#)

Work: I don't know what she works as, anything, probably.

Date: .com/cgi/set?id=34908959

PJs: .com/cgi/set?id=35488633

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, playing Guitar, horse riding, she used to cheerlead competitivly, and soccer.

Talents: Singing, playing guitar and Piano/Keyboard and dancing, and cheer-leading.

Life goal/ dreams: Would like to be a singer, if not, work as some kind of designer, maybe fashion.

Fears: Spiders, heights, small spaces and she worries about a lot of things, she has mild paranoia.

Family/friends/pets they live with: Her big brother Nathan, nickname Nate, and she has a chihuahua puppy called Tyler.

Her parents are divorced, her mother is dead and her father has re-married and has a son called Taylor who is 4, she was born in Sydney, Australia, and has a slight accent, lived there until she was 4 and moved away, she also speaks fluent Spanish and Italian, she is younger than the guys, but is the same age.

**BUT guess what! I couldn't decide on the one for Katie's BFF, so... twins! The twins will be non-identical, and on the count of three I will tell you the other twin...**

**1.**

**2..**

**3...**

_Melody Kate Summers _**submitted by **_BigTimeFan50_**!**

**Her OC Form:**

Name: Melody Kate Summers

Nickname(s): (If It's something random, please state why) Mel or Melly

Birthday: October 30 1994

Love interest: Kendall Knight

-Appearance-

Hair: Layered dark brown hair that reaches a few inches past her shoulders with side bangs

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Skin: Lightly tanned

Body: Slim but curvy slightly hourglass figure, 5'6"

Other?: Has a tattoo of five small colorful stars on her left wrist

-personality-

General description: She's outgoing, sweet, and is always up for a good time. She loves to try new things and hang out with her friends. At times she can be pretty crazy and random. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and at times can be sarcastic. She's always ready to stand up for her friends and doesn't let anybody mess with them.

Around friends: She loves spending time with her friends and is usually happy, talkative, and overall a little crazy around them.

Around enemies: She'll ignore them and give them the cold shoulder. If they try to start anything she's quick to fight back.

When meeting someone: She likes the idea of meeting new people and making new friends. she tends to be nice and outgoing when she meets someone.

When upset: She'll be really quiet and distant instead of her usually talkative self. She'll try to pass it off as nothing but she might be frustrated, sad, or angry inside.

-favorites-

PLEASE PUT WHY!

Movie: Despicable Me, because she thinks it's really funny and she likes when the little girl says,"It's so fluffy!"

Book: Kingdom Keepers because she's a fan of fantasy, Disney, and the parks

TV show: Pretty Little Liars because she likes the mystery of it

Music artists: Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, and Selena Gomez and the Scene

Songs: Katy Perry-Last Friday Night

Taylor Swift-Back To December,Mean, Mine, and Sparks Fly

Selena Gomez and the Scene-Love You Like A Love Song and Who Says

Food: Pasta, she's a big fan of it and loves the different ways it can be prepared

Drink: Raspberry Lemonade because she lobes the taste of it

Ice cream flavor: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough because she lives the taste of the cookie dough and what it adds to the icecream

Pizza type: Pepperoni with stuffed crust, she is a big fan of pizza and if the crust is stuffed even better

Weather: Sunny because it means she's free to go out and run around

-other-

Clothing style: (polyvore) Disregard the name of the sets. I'm using them but didn't create them.

Anything?:

Formal: .com/all_about_pink/set?id=34509067

Casual: .com/hi_bye_shirt/set?id=34229791

School: .com/chloe_to_hogwarts_lt/set?id=32018737

Work: .com/you_cant_fake_fashion/set?id=35110467

Date: .com/pink_lady/set?id=34920342

Hobbies: Dancing, drawing, randomly singing songs, and going on walks

Talents: Singing, dancing(mostly because she's been in dance, ballet, and gymanastics classes since she was 6), and drawing

Life goal/ dreams: She wants to be a dancer more than a singer but if it helps her get closer to her dream then she'll do it

Fears: Heights, if she can see how high up she is then she gets scared

Family/friends/pets they live with: She lives with her older sister Jessica, she's from New York, and she's friends with the guys of BTR

**Okay, so congratulations to all of those who got in! Remember! Menta, Kira, Melody, and Faye are the Spicer girls. Isabella, Catasha, and Sophia all live with the Spicer sisters. Victor lives next door, and Thomas and Dylan live with the girls.**

**First Chappy will be coming up soon!**


End file.
